Happy Christmas
by Dora-nichov Russian Werewolf
Summary: December 1914. A true story of the Christmas Truce. Out from war, escape from the war to end all war, they gather together like a family. This is Christmas Truce, and it's 1914.
1. Chapter 1

_**P.S.:**_

**: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long or Wreck-It-Ralph**

**: Their name's in history:**

**:: Sir Tobias Donovan Mirage Arthurs (Dorarthurs) – My OCs.**

**:: Francisco "El Matador" Matadora (El Matadora).**

**:: Raymond Dorapin – My OCs.**

**:: Alain de Dorapin (Dorapin).**

**:: Heinrich "Heinz" Bruschmann (Heindora).**

**:: Lukas Bruschmann (Dora Lukas).**

**:: Josh Long (Jake Long).**

**:: Lao Shi.**

**:: John Long (Jonathan Long).**

**:: Chen Long (Susan Long).**

**:: Artem Spudinski (Arthur Spudinski).**

**:: Tiana Carter (Trixie Carter).**

**:: Nadia Long (Haley Long).**

**:: Rosie (Rose).**

**:: The Huntsman.**

**:: "Wreck-It" Ralph Schürrler (Wreck-It Ralph).**

**:: "Fix-It" Felix von Breßen (Fix-It Felix).**

**:: Tatiana Jean Calhoun (Tamora Jean Calhoun).**

**:: Vanellope von Schweetz.**

**:: Zane Muttonfudge (Taffyta Muttonfudge).**

**:: Agent Candy/Turbo Goodspeed (King Candy/Turbo).**

**:: Rancis Fluggerbutter.**

* * *

August, 1914

Hong Kong, British China…

"The war has started. Germany has declared war against France and Russia, both allies of us. His Majesty's requesting for the people of Hong Kong support the Government to fight against the Kaiser's army. Please register and participate in the war for the nation's survival." – the British officer read the mobilisation to the people in Hong Kong. It was the last day of summer. Sir Tobias Arthurs, an ex-veteran of the Boer War and Russo-Japanese War, an old green robot-cat, who have been named _**Sir**_ by King George V in 1905, sat down in a Chinese bar. He drank coffee with a mad person: Turbo Goodspeed. Turbo wore his white clothes in the meeting…

"Turbo Goodspeed."

"Sir Tobias Arthurs. Glad to see you."

"Do you know your mission? I'll be back to France. Do you know… what are you doing now?"

"Yes sir. Well… with me, I will make a party right in Northeast France."

"Make sure about that."

Then, Mr. Lao Shi collected their teas. The old man asked them:

"Do you see my grandson?"

"Your grandson?" – Sir Arthurs was surprised, but with a close relations to Josh Long, he replied: "He is standing to watch the mobilisation. The war has started."

"You know my grandson?" – Lao Shi was amazed – "He will be at war?"

"Kind of this war? Oh yeah he will join." – Sir Arthurs nodded – "So you are Josh grandpa?"

"Yes. But… remember, I want to warn not only you or my grandson, but for the British troops: the Black Dragon has returned. He'll cross everything he passes. And worse… he shall be no mercy."

These words had hunted in his mind… until…

"Hi grandpa!" – Josh began.

"You are late." – Nadia, his sister smiled – "Well… you are still wanting to join the military, don't you?"

"Who care?" – Josh laughed – "We need to fight, and prove yourselves too! Haha…" But following the laughs, Sir Arthurs also couldn't forget… the warning sign from Lao Shi: the Black… Dragon…

#####

Berlin, German Empire

Also in this month, the German officer also read the mobilisation:

"Deutschen! Wir sind die wahren Feinde konfrontiert! Die Franzosen, die Russen und die Briten hatten Verbündete, um uns anzugreifen. Menschen, seine Majestät fordert unsere Patrioten, gehen wir in die Grenze, und sterben zusammen! Wir werden beweisen, dass Deutschland ist nicht schwach, als sie dachten!" (_Germans! We are facing the real enemies! The French, the Russians and the British had allied to attack us. People, His Majesty is requesting our patriots, let's go to the frontier, and die together! We will prove Germany is not weak than they thought!_)

So many men had registered to the military. Rancis Fluggerbutter was one of them.

"Sie?" (_Name?_) – the German sergeant questioned.

"Rancis Fluggerbutter."

"Bitte hier unterschreiben." (_Sign here, please._)

While they were signing, Zane and Vanellope watched. Zane didn't like much about Vanellope. Vanellope, a rich girl in the old time, now had become a poor due to someone had destroyed her life. Zane just laughed:

"Hi poor girl."

"What did you want?"

"Want to join the war? My friend will go to the frontier."

"Shut up!"

Vanellope didn't want to talk. She felt lonely. Meanwhile, Sergeant Felix von Breßen and Ralph Schürrler didn't notice about that. They were talking about the upcoming war.

"Do you think we can survive after the end?" – Ralph asked.

"I'm not sure." – Felix smiled – "But we will survive."

They laughed. But they knew they could not laugh any longer. Meanwhile, Zane and Vanellope had decided to join the nurses' military. It was happening to December…

* * *

#####

15 December, 1914

Somewhere in Northeast France-West Flanders

"PANNEAU D'AVERTISSEMENT! LES ALLEMANDS ATTAQUENT! RÉPÉTER, LES ALLEMANDS ATTAQUENT!" (_WARNING SIGN! THE GERMANS ARE ATTACKING! REPEAT, THE GERMANS ARE ATTACKING!_) – a French captain yelled. It was the war…

* * *

…


	2. Chapter 2

In Western Front, the French and the Scots fought together in a same trench. The Germans fought in an opposite trench. The Germans were firing to the French trench.

_German trench…_

"Ich Befehle dir, direkt, Feuer nicht spielen in der Todeszone!" (_I order you to fire directly, not playing in the death zone!_) – German vice-general Alex von Strasburg yelled. Ralph couldn't denie the order from his vice-general. But some soldiers felt bored because it was close to Christmas.

"Ralph, spüren wir gelangweilt. Wir können nicht weiter jetzt kämpfen. Es ist kurz vor Weihnachten." (_Ralph, we are feeling bored. We cannot keep fighting now. It's close to Christmas._)

"Es gibt kein Weihnachten für Sie, Soldaten! SIE KÖNNEN NICHT FEIERN BIS SIE IHRE KARRIERE BEENDEN!" (_There's no Christmas for you, soldiers! YOU CANNOT CELEBRATE UNTIL YOU FINISH YOUR JOBS!_) – Alex rejected his men's condition. The Germans now must keep attacking. The French also fired back. Two sides suffered a heavy damaged.

#####

_French trench…_

In the French side, the Montaine captain decided to attack:

"Hommes bien! Nous avons perdu du temps dans la tranchée d'être frappé par les Allemands. Maintenant, nous allons leur donner une leçon! BAÏONNETTES?" (_Alright men! We have wasted time in the trench to be hit by the Germans. Now let's teach them a lesson! BAYONETS?_)

They prepared. Then, he shouted: "CHARGE!" A lot of French soldiers had walked out from their own trench. Tatiana, a woman whom served as a nurse, asked the British commander.

"Are you sure they will win?"

"What did you think? My plan all!"

"I'm not sure…"

The French kept attacking. But the Germans artillery had made so many men were killed. So many others were injured too. The brilliant plan had failed…

"RETRAITE! NOUS NE SOMMES AUCUN MATCH POUR LEUR ARTILLERIE!" (_RETREAT! WE ARE NO MATCH FOR THEIR ARTILLERY!_)

#####

_German trench…_

"Die Franzosen auswich. Jetzt ist es uns!" (_The French had retreated. Now it's us!_) – Alex yelled. His men went out from their trench to attack the French-Scots. But the Scots fired back so fast. Vanellope believed they must return, again.

"We cannot have a chance. Both will not win!"

"Come on Vanellope." – Felix cheered – "We didn't want to…" Suddenly, the Germans also faced a same story like the French.

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"ES IST EIN FEHLER! LAUF! LAUF! RÜCKZUG!" (_IT IS A MISTAKE! RUN! RUN! RETREAT!_)

The Germans retreated, with a same casualties like the French. But with Vanellope, she rejected. She wanted something better, because it was close to Christmas.

"It's nonsense! Why did you do that?"

#####

_French trench…_

Same like Vanellope, Nadia and Rosie also couldn't accept these attacks. With them, it was useless.

"Why did we do that?" – Rosie began.

"I didn't understand but… we need to stop it. It is close to Christmas." – Nadia answered.

"I see, Nadia. But by the new order of Sir John French, he won't accept a Christmas among with the Germans."

While they were talking, Sir Tobias Arthurs and Turbo had heard all. Turbo said: "It's ridiculous! We will not accept that." But Sir Tobias closed his mouth: "Turbo… you are a warlord, but I'm your commander! Besides… I saw something right from them." Tubro shook his head: "Are you nash?" Sir Tobias then turned behind: "I order you Turbo!" After these words, Turbo then walked away…

#####

Also in the French line, Francisco Matadora and the Dorapin brothers asked for Christmas.

"I believe if we still do that, we will be killed in someday, maybe… right before Christmas." – Matadora said.

"So what can we do? The French and British generals denied everything about Christmas if the Germans are still here." – Alain told – "They had cancelled Christmas."

"We are not staying here to see them disturb Christmas. Even it's war, we are still a family!" – Raymond resulted determination – "And we won't see this Christmas was nothing. I'll change!"

They began to think for Christmas so soon. With the Germans, they also felt wanting Christmas…

"Wir müssen ein Weihnachtsfest! Wir können nicht in den Graben, die länger bleiben." (_We must have a Christmas! We cannot stay in the trench longer._)

"Ich verstehe. Wir sollten den Angriff gegen die Französisch-britische Armee zu verzögern. Wir wollen eine Weihnachten, Hanke. Ich stimme zu." (_I understand. We should delay the attack against the French-British Army. We want a Christmas, Hanke. I agree._)

They nodded. But… some generals had known it…


	3. Chapter 3

_French-Scot trench__…_

Some higher commanders of the British and French army had recognised someone else was trying to make a Christmas, a think was abandoned by the headquarter. They gathered in a secret place…

"This is impossible!"

"No one can have a Christmas if war is still happening!"

"Ils veulent être déloyaux hein? Puis nous leur montrerons." (_They want to be disloyal huh? Then we will show them._)

"J'accepte. Tandis qu'à l'est, russes avaient combattu bravement contre les écumes allemands, nos soldats sont seulement veulent un Noël." (_I agree. While in the East, Russians had fought bravely against the German scums, our soldiers are only want a Christmas._)

"They have to be taught because dis-obey their leaders."

Suddenly, Sir Tobias Arthurs appeared. He was one of the highest commanders, so he was surprised. He questioned:

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Ah… hello Sir Tobias. We are asking for stopping a Christmas in the trench." – one of them started.

"Why did you do that?"

"We're at war, Sir. If we make a Christmas, while the Germans don't, what will happen with us?"

"I know I know! But is that too hard to you to stop a small Christmas?"

"To defend for our men, we can only do that, no better."

"I'll see you later, in December 24th." – Sir Tobias said that and went away. They didn't understand why.

#####

_German trench…_

Some highest German leaders also thought like that.

"Diese Soldaten versucht, unsere Bestellung zu widerstehen: _kein Weihnachten_." (_These soldiers is trying to resist our order: no Christmas._)

"Dann werden wir alles für sie ablehnen!" (_Then we will reject everything for them!_)

"Okay, meine Herren! Tag der 25. Dezember kommt näher. Wir müssen ihnen fernzuhalten, von Weihnachten oder die britisch-französische Invasoren uns anzugreifen." (_Okay gentlemen! The day of December 25th is coming closer. We must keep them out from Christmas or the British-French invaders attack us._)

"Aber wer kann diese Soldaten zu überzeugen?" (_But who can convince these soldiers?_)

They thought for a while… and finally they found.

"Nenn mich Heinrich!" (_Call me Heinrich!_)

#####

_French-Scot trench…_

The soldiers didn't know about their commanders were talking about. They were just only dreaming about Christmas. Josh Long, the first Hong Kong's who was in British Army, had wondered about Christmas this year.

"Hey Nadia. Do you like to have a Christmas?"

"Of course I am." – his sister answered – "Besides, it's good time to have a peace in both side."

"I think we shall not have a Christmas!" – Turbo laughed – "Face the truth, Asian boy! You must listen from your higher commander."

"What?" – Josh was shocked – "Nobody can disband the Christmas! WHY?"

"I don't know, but this is not my work!" – he kept laughing – "Sorry for that! Hahaha…"

"Oh man…"

#####

_German trench…_

In the German side, Heinrich Bruschmann was eating his bread. When he was eating, suddenly…

"Heinrich Bruschmann!"

"Ja Kommandant?" (_Yes commander?_)

"Sie müssen dies tun stelle aufzulösen alle, die Weihnachten feiern! Jetzt… tun Sie es." (_You must do this job: disband everyone who celebrate Christmas! Now… do it._)

"Aber Kommandant…" (_But commander…_)

"Heinz, Komm! Sie wissen Ihre Arbeit. Geh und lass mich enttäuscht nicht." (_Come on Heinz! You know your work. Go, and don't let me disappointed._)

No one knew Heinrich, a steel person, was also a Christmas lover. He wasn't happy to do it. But by the order from the highers, he must do it… And finally, few days before Christmas, something had changed…


	4. Chapter 4

The German military was being loud about the new that its commander tried to disband their Christmas.

"Bist du sicher?" (_Are you sure?_)

"Ja bin ich!" (_Yes I am!_)

"Von wie? Feiern kann nicht es zu? Das ist Unsinn!" (_By how? Can't celebrate it? That's nonsense!_)

"Verdammt…" (_Damn it…_)

But then, Heinrich Bruschmann, the leader of The Doraemons Central, had shouted:

"EVERYONE! STAND UP, we have to talk."

"But why?" – all the troops were surprised, but no one resist. Finally, Heinz said: "I'm sorry, but from now on, no Christmas until the end of the war. That's an order." All the Germans were shocked. Ralph and Felix couldn't hold their madness to the highers.

"How dare them do that?" – Ralph began.

"Damn…" – Felix told.

"No celebrating Christmas until the end? Never have? That's crazy!"

"All the soldiers must be obey this order. It will begin tomorrow!" – the leader of the Germans yelled – "Who resist, you will be fired! UNDERSTAND?" Now, without Christmas, what can they do…

#####

_French-Scot trench…_

In the trench of the French and Scot soldiers, they also faced the same. Without Christmas, Rosie and Josh could not accept that. So the British American nurse (Rosie) arrived and asked Josh:

"Josh… what can we do? There's no Christmas this year."

"Yeah, but…"

"But I won't give up so soon! I will prove those leaders that they're wrong! Rosie?"

Josh looked at Rosie. Suddenly, the Hong Kong's boy had a sudden feeling around Rosie. Rosie had also felt something… strange around Josh…

"Are you okay?" – Rosie questioned.

"I'm… fine." – Josh said in nervous – "But… I-I… I feel something…"

"You'll be okay." – Rosie smiled – "Now… what are you going to do?"

"I got an idea." – Josh ran out, and told Rosie went out and… took an axe to cut down the taigas. But Sir Tobias had seen it all. Even so, the oldest of The Doraemons Entente, didn't stop them…

"Good luck, guys…"

He left…

#####

_German trench…_

In the Germans, Rancis, Vanellope and Zane had gone back to the trench. Hearing the Germans were talking about this year's Christmas (was abandoned), all of them were shocked. They didn't like this new order, and they also didn't feel happy to Heinrich because Heinz also said that.

"Damn… they've abandoned Christmas!" – Rancis told.

"Wait… nobody can do that. Christmas is for everyone!" – Vanellope couldn't agree – "If they don't want, then we will! FOLLOW ME!" All of them didn't stop worrying, but they must follow to be careful. Surprisingly, Turbo had seen it all…

"You bastard again? Let me see that would happen. Vanellope too…" – he was amazed, but then… – "Well… I should join with them…"

* * *

Christmas had been close…


	5. Chapter 5

They began to work…

#####

In a nearly village, the gang of Rancis, Vanellope and Zane had used axes to cut down. But suddenly, they have faced…

"You… YOU GERMANS?"

"BRITISHMEN!" – Rancis aimed his gun. But then, when they was also seeing the British cut down the taiga, they put its weapons down. It was… Josh and Rosie.

"You can speak English?" – Josh spoke amazing.

"I never see you. What're your names?" – Vanellope asked.

"I'm Josh, and she's Rosie." – Josh represented themself – "We're British. You're German don't you?"

"We are Germans." – Rancis told.

"Do you really know English?" – Rosie asked nicely.

"A little, but enough to know." – Zane explained – "You're also cutting trees?"

"Of course." – Josh smiled – "My leaders've disbanded Christmas."

"Really? We too!" – Rancis talked – "And we cannot stand because of this."

"So… can we be friends? For only this Christmas moment." – Vanellope asked – "Shall we?" After a while, they nodded, and began making a Christmas…

But Turbo didn't agree it…: "You guys very dare to disobey their leaders huh?"

#####

After their jobs, they returned back: "Merry Christmas!" They told the troops in both side, and some of them felt like it. The French, Scots and Germans agreed that they need a Christmas, or they would riot against the commanders. In some days later, they continued. They convinced successfully Tatiana Jean Calhoun, Artem Spudinski, Tiana Carter, Nadia Long, Ralph, Felix and so many soldiers to join…

In other side, Turbo secretly reported to the leaders of both sides, and tried to stop a Christmas…

* * *

#####

22 December, 1914

Somewhere in Northeast France-Belgium…

"Let's continue cutting the taigas." – they gathered once again. This time, they had a plan to finish the job. With more people, they could finish it easily.

"This is so exciting!" – Vanellope said.

"Of course." – Josh talked – "For some kind of reason it will be the best Christmas we ever have!"

"Yeah." – Rancis spoke – "And then…"

Suddenly…

"How surprise to see you!" – a British General said – "How dare you make that Christmas without my accept?"

"What the…" – they were shocked. But then… the man appeared was…

"Sir Tobias Arthurs! Sorry for…"

"Wow wow wow hang on… I'm not scaring you. We know you're making Christmas, and…" – Sir Arthurs explained.

"So… forgive me!" – Josh said – "We stand behind this."

"Why did you say sorry? I just… LOVE CHRISTMAS!" – Sir Tobias Donovan Mirage Arthurs said – "And by a way, I also invited some old friends." He represented Francisco Matadora, Dorapin's brothers, Heinrich and Lukas Bruschmann (except Friedrich had gone to the East).

"We'll unite together, and make this Christmas once… and for all!"

They cut too. All the people said: "HORRAY! LET'S BRING CHRISTMAS TOGETHER!" Turbo didn't know he had invited wrong men, so he just stayed inside. Colonel Huntsman also didn't know it until… he looked out…

"Impossible! Rosie!"

He reported again. This time, both the British and German side were shocked…

"**What?**"


	6. Chapter 6

They continued cutting the taigas near the village. With the help of The Doraemons (Entente and Central Powers), they had finally finished sooner then they thought.

"Wow… we've truly… finished." – Tiana said – "I could bring it to Africa."

"You are a black." – Artem, the Polish American spoke – "And I like Christmas, truly."

"Yeah, what ever." – Josh told – "When I finish, I'll make the Dragon fire for Christmas!" Was a British Dragon who tried to emigrate to the U.S., he also had to keep his secret identify, while only some members of The Doraemons, Tiana and Artem knew. Suddenly…

"Well well well… Sir, we have done all of them." – a soldier shouted.

"Excellent. Now let's hand on and do something. Few days later will be Christmas, so let's do this faster."

They redecorated the abandoned village, and prepared for 25 December… But the Huntsman and Turbo had seen it all…

"So… our Generals had stood behind this…"

* * *

#####

23 December, 1914

06:35 A.M.

Somewhere in Northeast France-Belgium…

_French-Scot trench…_

After a beautiful night, they woke up early and prepared to redecorate the taiga. But suddenly, someone had known this…

"Tiana? What have you done last night?"

#####

_German trench…_

In German side, all the gang of Ralph had waken up…

"Wow… it would be a wonderful day."

But when they tried to get out, suddenly, they also faced the same answer: the German generals and commanders surrounded around them.

"Sie… wie kannst du es wagen den Auftrag nicht zu gehorchen? Einen Weihnachten?" (_You… how dare you disobey the order? Making a Christmas?_)

#####

_French-Scot trench…_

"Ahh… vous et tellement généraux n'avaient pas été obéir à la règle." (_Ahh… you and so many generals hadn't been obey the rule._) – a French General disappointed – "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT?"

"Mais en général…" (_But General…_) – 'El Matador' Matadora tried to talk – "J'ai quitté l'Espagne pour rejoindre les français, et c'est votre cadeau? **AVAIT DÉJÀ ENTENDU PARLER DE SANTA CLAUS LORSQUE VOUS ÉTIEZ ENFANT?**" (_I left Spain to join the French, and this is your present? __**HAD YOU EVER HEARD ABOUT SANTA CLAUS WHEN YOU WERE A KID?**_)

"RÉPÉTER!" (_SAY AGAIN!_) – he yelled. They quarreled and made loud in the trench. The French soldiers looked, and didn't know whom to follow.

"Que pouvons-nous faire?" (_What can we do?_)

"Je ne sais pas. Alain, Raymond et Francisco a seulement dit de Noël." (_I don't know. Alain, Raymond and Francisco only said about Christmas._)

"Mais ils ont raison. On n'a pas reçu un vrai Noël car ordre des généraux." (_But they're right. We didn't receive a true Christmas because the generals' order._)

"Yeah yeah…"

"Je suis en désaccord. Si nous désobéissons à notre chef, où est la règle?" (_I disagree. If we disobey our leader, where is the rule?_)

The trench was also being noised by the French troops. Meanwhile, the British troops also faced a lot of troubles…

"Sir Tobias, you make us disappointed…" – a commander said.

"Yeah. We will send you back to mainland."

"HOW DARE YOU? YOU HAVE NOTHING FOR CHRISTMAS, SO YOU CHOOSE BLAME ME?"

"I'm not blaming you!" – some others shouted – "But you are no longer command the troops anymore."

"HOW DARE YOU…" – Sir Tobias couldn't help himself, and almost… bleeding… – "AAHHH!"

No stopping, the British commanders had gone out. They locked, and… they were lucky: a German, who was bringing the white flag incoming. They then ordered:

"Soldiers… ARM!"

They armed. But Sir Tobias didn't give up. He tried to get out and screamed: "DON'T SHOOT! DO YOU TRULY WANT A CHRISTMAS?" But they still ordered: "AIM!" Suddenly, Francisco ran out, and shot the gun to the sky. He had escaped from other French leaders.

"SHOOT TO THE SKY!"

They fired to the sky. Actually, they felt it was nonsense if they didn't have a Christmas. They told:

"We need a Christmas, commanders. Who want a Christmas?"

"WE!" – they shouted. These commanders didn't know what to do… Turbo began fearing the soldiers…

#####

_German trench…_

"AUF KEINEN FALL! Klaus…" (_NO WAY! Klaus…_) – they were excited that the Scots didn't kill him. Klaus, the soldier who brought a Christmas tree, arrived to its enemy in the other side. Klaus told:

"We want to stop the battle for a while!"

* * *

Christmas is coming…


	7. Chapter 7

"We want to stop fighting for a moment." – the German soldier named Klaus talked about stop fighting. The French and Scot soldiers were amazed about him when he could speak English: "You can speak English?"

"Yeah. So how?" – Klaus asked.

"We are also… wanting to join Christmas." – a French soldier said – "But our commanders…"

"Oh… I also faced the same story like that." – Klaus spoke – "If we always face that, then I agree, especially in this Christmas."

The French, Scots realized that, they went up, faced the Germans. The Germans, no armed, had gone up and faced in peace. The Doraemons Entente and Central Powers had appeared. Ralph, Felix and the rest of his gang walked out. Josh and his friends also arrived…

"Hello, Josh." – Rancis started.

"You know him?" – Ralph was amazed. He had forgotten for a while…

"You do not know? We did cut the trees together, remember?" – Rancis explained. Now Ralph figured out: "Oh… sorry for my fault."

"You don't need to say sorry." – Rosie said – "Besides, sometimes we feel too old, right?"

"Thank you."

They kept talking, making their commanders angry. Meanwhile, Francisco, Tobias, Raymond and Alain also appeared, as the highest leaders of the Entente troops. Heinrich and Lukas also appeared as Germans' highest commanders.

"Hello, brotherhoods." – Lukas began.

"I cannot imagine that day would come." – Francisco told.

"But it is close to be real." – Heinrich said – "And I won't let this Christmas be ruined."

"We are together!" – Tobias said – "And this is why we accept Christmas."

"Hahaha…"

Meanwhile, during in the frontier (no armed), Ralph, Felix, Rancis, Josh, Rosie, Artem, Vanellope and the gang were talking happily. They didn't stop asking for some reason like family…

"How are you now?" – Josh asked Vanellope.

"I was had a great time before…" – Vanellope couldn't answer. But Turbo had seen something bad…

"Something is not right. Damn… is that Vanellope…"

At first, the British, French, German commanders disliked to say it. But suddenly, when the soldiers of both side became more friendly and even wanted to rise a Christmas, they reminded to the time when they were babies. Then…

"Hang on. I think they are sending a sign… for us…"

"What?"

In the German side, they, the leaders, also felt that way…

"General, ich fühle mich etwas… sehr alt kam zurück…" (_General, I'm feeling something… very old came back…_)

"Wirklich? Entweder fühlen." (_Really? Either feel that._)

"Überprüfen wir." (_Let's check out._)

The French commanders also felt like their continants…

"Quelque chose revient à nos cœurs." (_Something is coming back to our hearts._)

"Moi aussi." (_Me too._)

They also went out. Then, they faced together. The British-French and the Germans…

"Are you okay?" – a British commander began. The soldiers turned faces to them…

"Commander?"

But now, they had finally changed their minds…

"We want a Christmas, soldiers. You're right. No Christmas, no fun. We may delay the fight."

The soldiers then shot to the sky. Using that time, Ralph said:

"Hey everyone!"

"What?"

"We really want a Christmas, don't you?"

"**We know!**"

"So… when our leaders have changed its minds, will you bring a special Christmas?"

But Turbo then ran out and yelled: "What are you doing? It's not from the order…" Surprisingly, the soldiers aimed guns…

"Get out of here, Turbi!"

"What?"

"Turbo, you're not telling about it anymore! I'll seize you if you speak back!"

"But but but…"

Impotence about it, Turbo, with the Huntsman who followed behind, left down. Then, Josh Long shouted:

"ANYONE WANT TO DISTURB CHRISTMAS IS A FOOL! WANT TO MEET SANTA? THEN LET'S GO! **GGGOOOOO!**"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS…"

* * *

Sorry it was happening too fast (because my house was being fixed, and I didn't have much time before Christmas).


	8. Chapter 8

They began to make Christmas. At first, the soldiers thought about raising the trees, but because it was had too many, so they thought lighting the Christmas trees.

"It's fun." – Vanellope said.

"Of course, Vanille." – Ralph smiled when he was calling a wrong name – "Vanille or… Vanellope?"

"Vanellope." – she said – "And I hate to reply."

"Oh come on Vane." – Josh spoke – "After today, tomorrow we can see the Santa Claus."

The gang of both sides kept talking…

"Are you come from Hong Kong?" – Ralph asked.

"I'm Chinese." – Josh said – "But after the war, we will go to the United States."

"Why did you leave your hometown?" – Rancis was surprised.

"Because I didn't see my future in China. Britain is very good, but not enough." – Josh was being disappointed – "I hope in America I'll find the future."

Meanwhile, The Doraemons' old members still gathered to meet. They laughed, smiled, joked, angered each others, but even so, they still forgave this, and waited the Christmas…

"My brothers, are you okay?" – Heinrich asked.

"We have been fine." – Francisco laughed big – "And I even also drink a lot of beer."

"Hahahaha…"

"I'm saying seriously." – El Matador turned to cold-faced – "I'm not joking."

The Doraemons both were quiet for a while. Suddenly…

"I TRICK YOU! **HAHAHAHA…**" – Matadora started laughing big.

"HAHAHAHA…"

In the gang's place, Josh, Rosie, Nadia, Ralph, Felix, Tatiana,… and others were asking so many questions about its lifes.

"How about Ralph?" – Rosie asked.

"I live in Munich with Felix. I and Felix have become friend when we were young." – Ralph told his old story.

"Oh wow… I'm from New York, the U.S.A., but then I moved to war." – Rosie said – "How about your life in Munich, Ralph?"

"My life…" – Ralph was surprised, but then, he didn't confuse – "Ah… I have a nice, beautiful moment in Munich. But… they called me as a bully, because my hands were too… big, and I was always angered when no one accept my idea."

"And your nickname?" – Artem asked. They thought Artem was humiliating Ralph, so they tried to stop. But Ralph laughed quitely: "Don't be angry. Actually my friends call me Wreck-It Ralph."

"Wow wow wow… Wreck-It Ralph?" – Josh almost laughed, but then he showed his 'gentleman' style: "Actually I also faced a lot of problem when I was young, same like you."

"Hahaha…"

They continued to illuminate, hanging lights for the trees. Christmas was not far away. Time was very hurried, because they were exactly had one day to complete. Then…

"How about guns?" – a soldier asked.

"You can shoot to the sky, and say _Merry Christmas_." – Nadia was clever – "Both of you. Say it to the Germans too. They need to have a Christmas."

And they continued. After all, finally they'd done…

"Yeah! We have finished!"

"Finally…"

This time, Christmas had come…


	9. Chapter 9

Both of the troops in two sides had returned to their trench. This time they needed to ask their leaders. First with the British and French, then to the Germans…

_French-Scot trench…_

"Why did you come back?" – Josh Long started.

"I don't know what is that mean, but I think we can remind to the young times." – one of them answered.

"And Josh… thank you and sorry for the mistake with Sir Tobias." – another replied with a sorry message. Josh smiled: "Apologize accepted!" He then waited tomorrow.

About the French, the French soldiers also felt surprised…

"Commandants, pourquoi avez-vous fait qui?" (_Commanders, why did you do that?_)

"Je pense que… après que j'ai entendu parler de Noël, mon revint soudaine de l'enfance à moi." (_I think… after I heard about Christmas, my childhood sudden came back to me._)

"Alors… qui dit cela?" (_So… whom said that?_)

Then, when Francisco came back, the commanders represented: "Lui." (_Him._) All instant applaused, and complimented the original guy of Basque descent for bringing Christmas. Francisco smiled: "J'ai seulement les convaincre, les troupes. Merci." (_I did just convince them, troops. Thank you._)

#####

_German trench…_

In the German side, they also asked its same question…

"Warum haben Sie entschieden, Weihnachten zu feiern?" (_Why did you choose celebrating Christmas?_)

"Ich weiß nicht… aber ich denke, ich sollte eine schöne Zeit haben. Kein Krieg. Wir werden die Bestellung zurück zu widerstehen." (_I don't know… but I think I should have a nice time. No war. We are going to resist back the order._)

"Ich weiß nicht, wer es getan hat, aber ich glaube, wir sollten ein Geschenk Heinrich." (_I do not know who did it, but I believe we should give a present to Heinrich._)

"Warum?" (_Why?_)

"Er trat auch mit unseren Feinden zu Weihnachten." (_He also joined with our enemies to make Christmas._)

They called Heinrich Bruschmann to the line. Then…

"Warum hast du angerufen?" (_Why did you call me?_)

"Ich will nur Danke sagen." (_I just want to say thank you._) – a commander whispered – "Ihr habt Weihnachten zu uns zurück gebracht." (_You have brought Christmas back to us._)

Heinrich after heard that, had thanked the commanders. Now, he only waited Christmas come…

And finally, it had come… in 24 December, 1914…


	10. Chapter 10

24 December, 1914

08:30 P.M.

In the battlefield, both of the soldiers raised guns, and by the orders from Ralph and Josh, they fired.

"Open fire!"

"Offenem Feuer!" (_Open fire!_)

This time, both of two troops walked on the snow. They spoke: "Merry Christmas!" then they turned to drink, eat, smile, play every games they had. Ralph and Felix in the German side only laughed, but happy:

"That's our Christmas." – Ralph laughed.

"Agree, Wreck-It Ralph!" – Felix smiled happily – "And today will not become a fighting day."

"What did you think? It's good!" – Josh Long said – "Artem, Tiana, Rosie, Nadia, come here!"

They both arrived, and then, they stood up, sang a lot of songs about Christmas. This year, no weapons, no fighting, they only wanted the peace.

"We wish suite a Merry Christmas!…"

They kept singing. Both of two side then gathered and heard the priests' voices teaching about God. Blessed for them, all.

"Well, since we were created by God, we should follow the God's way. No fighting, no killing, only in peace, your spirits will rest in peace."

Josh, Vanellope, Ralph, Rancis, Zane, Tiana, Nadia, Artem, Rosie,… and more, even The Doraemons Entente and The Doraemons Central had shown themselves. They then cheered up, and drank Italian wines. But they had secretly spoken some other languages about Christmas, so now, they had shown. Both spoke…

"Buon Natale!" (_Merry Christmas!_) – Lukas said in Italian.

"Feliz Navidad!" (_Merry Christmas!_) – Francisco said in Spanish.

"С Рождеством!" (_Merry Christmas!_) – Sir Tobias said in Russian.

"Vrolijk kerstfeest!" (_Merry Christmas!_) – Raymond said in Dutch.

"Joyeux Noël!" (_Merry Christmas!_) – Alain said in French.

"Feliz Natal!" (_Merry Christmas!_) – Vanellope said in Portuguese.

"לעבעדיק ניטל!" (_Merry Christmas!_) – Rancis said in Yiddish.

"Frohe Weihnachten!" (_Merry Christmas_!) – Felix said in German.

"圣诞快乐！" (_Merry Christmas!_) – Josh said in Chinese.

"عيد ميلاد سعيد!" (_Merry Christmas!_) – Rosie said in Arabic.

"God jul!" (_Merry Christmas!_) – Zane said in Swedish.

"کریسمس مبارک!" (_Merry Christmas!_) – Ralph said in Persian.

"Καλά Χριστούγεννα!" (_Merry Christmas!_) – Nadia said in Greek.

"Geseënde Kersfees!" (_Merry Christmas!_) – Tiana said in Afrikaans.

"Mutlu Noeller!" (_Merry Christmas!_) – Artem said in Turkish.

"メリー クリスマス ！" (_Merry Christmas!_) – Heinrich said in Japanese.

All of the soldiers of two sides shot to the sky, and finally, the Santa Claus had come.

"Hohoho! Merry Christmas everyone!"

He landed down. All of them were being amazed: Santa Claus had been here, real. They stood together.

"Welcome Santa Claus!"

"Thank you!" – Santa smiled – "I know this time is war, but since both of you had stopped firing, so maybe I'll give my presents to your children."

"Really?" – they asked – "Alright, everyone, let's celebrate it." Two sides then stopped, and did everything best to Santa. But Santa didn't need so much, he said:

"Thank you for your kindness. Now… I've to go. Merry Christmas, soldiers and commanders!"

"We will miss you!" – Artem cried – "I love you Santa!" Then, after that, Josh felt happy, cried a lot. It was the first time Santa appeared in front of them. He flew in the sky, but suddenly he had been recognized by… Sir John French, who had ordered to disband Christmas. Sir John French was watching by his binoculars, had shocked…

"No way! Santa?"

But Santa had disappeared. Sir John French didn't believe in his eyes anymore…

"Impossible…"

#####

Meanwhile, after saw the Santa, Josh said:

"Why did you wait for? LET'S DANCE!"

"HOORAY!" – both soldiers danced. But in Turbo and the Huntsman's eyes, they didn't accept that. They swore: "I swear I'll not let you stay quiet, fools!" They then got out.

But who care? Because this day was the best. Finally, both of them shouted:

"**MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**"

* * *

_**The Christmas truce (German: Weihnachtsfrieden; French: Trêve de Noël) was a series of widespread, unofficial ceasefires that took place along the Western Front around Christmas 1914, during World War I. Through the week leading up to Christmas, parties of German and British soldiers began to exchange seasonal greetings and songs between their trenches; on occasion, the tension was reduced to the point that individuals would walk across to talk to their opposite numbers bearing gifts. On Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, many soldiers from both sides—as well as, to a lesser degree, from French units—independently ventured into "no man's land", where they mingled, exchanging food and souvenirs. As well as joint burial ceremonies, several meetings ended in carol-singing. Troops from both sides were also friendly enough to play games of football with one another.[1]**_

_**The truce is often seen as a symbolic moment of peace and humanity amidst one of the most violent events of modern history. It was not ubiquitous; in some regions of the front, fighting continued throughout the day, while in others, little more than an arrangement to recover bodies was made. The following year, a few units again arranged ceasefires with their opponents over Christmas, but the truces were not nearly as widespread as in 1914; this was, in part, due to strongly worded orders from the high commands of both sides prohibiting such fraternisation. In 1916, after the unprecedentedly bloody battles of the Somme and Verdun, and the beginning of widespread poison gas use, soldiers on both sides increasingly viewed the other side as less than human, and no more Christmas truces were sought.**_

_**A cross, left in Saint-Yves (Saint-Yvon - Ploegsteert; Comines-Warneton in Belgium) in 1999, to commemorate the site of the Christmas Truce. The text reads:**_  
_**"1914 – The Khaki Chum's Christmas Truce – 1999 – 85 Years – Lest We Forget"**_

_**In the early months of immobile trench warfare, the truces were not unique to the Christmas period, and reflected a growing mood of "live and let live", where infantry units in close proximity to each other would stop overtly aggressive behaviour, and often engage in small-scale fraternisation, engaging in conversation or bartering for cigarettes. In some sectors, there would be occasional ceasefires to allow soldiers to go between the lines and recover wounded or dead comrades, while in others, there would be a tacit agreement not to shoot while men rested, exercised, or worked in full view of the enemy. The Christmas truces were particularly significant due to the number of men involved and the level of their participation – even in very peaceful sectors, dozens of men openly congregating in daylight was remarkable. The truces of 1914, either those in December 25 or before the Christmas period that year, though remembered today with much sympathy, were in no way exceptions when considering similar events in the many warfare theatres that history has recorded: during many previous armed conflicts such spontaneous truces arrived probably as frequent and "magically" as it was the case during the first year of hostilities in World War I.**_

* * *

The end.


	11. Special

I'm beginning the project called: _the reborn of Great War_. I decided to make some stories about the Great War (1914-1918). You can read and link:

**_"Excaliferb_ 1914"**: #www#.#fanfiction#.#net#.#/#s#/#9222190#/#1#/#Excal iferb-1914

**_"St. Arnold Shoots the Dragon"_**: #www.#fanfiction#.#net#.#/#s#/#9334841#/#1#/#St-Ar nold-Shoots-the-Dragon

**_"My Love Under Snow"_**: #www.#fanfiction#.#net#.#/#s#/#9492818#/#1#/#My-lo ve-under-snow

**_"Run away"_**:

**_"Gallipoli: Dead End"_**:

**_"A beautiful date"_**:

**_"Poland"_**:

**_"A long kiss"_**:

**…and more…**

* * *

Other story also relative about the Great War:

**_"The Great War game"_**: #www.#fanfiction#.#net#.#s#/#9411549#/#1#/#The-Gre at-War-game

* * *

I'll use some cartoons and animes. Hope you like it.


End file.
